The Story of Us
by AmyLee22
Summary: After the loss of his brother, Deans marriage take a turn for the worst. After he walks out one night, his young daughter ask her mother to tell her a story about how they fell in love. Can walking down memory lane save Dean and Bailey? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Dont own anything from Supernatural**_

As the door slammed, Bailey stood there in the living room alone as tears ran down her face. They last few months had been hard on them but not once has Dean ever walked out on her. She wasn't sure if he would ever be back this time after what they had said to each other. After the loss of his brother things changed inside him and she could see it in his eye. Things weren't the same and it made her wonder if he still felt the same way about her. Maybe it's true what they say, nothing last forever.

"Mommy?" he young daughter called to her, "Mommy I cant sleep." She called again from the top of the stairs.

"I will be right up baby." Bailey called up to her. She wiped away the tears so her five year old daughter wouldn't worry. She headed up the wooden staircase and walked into her little girls room, "What are you still awake Hope?" Bailey asked and took as seat on the bed.

"You and daddy woke me up." The little girl said sadly. "You are always yelling at each other."

Bailey's heart broke at her words. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why were you fighting?" Hope asked her mother.

"Sometimes grown ups don't all ways agree on things."

"Is daddy coming back soon because I don't like it when he is not here."

Bailey didn't know the answer to that question but she did her best to give her daughter a smile, "You daddy loves you and would never leave you for too long. Don't you worry about anything."

"Mommy, tell me a happy story."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Something romantic." She giggled and Bailey smiled at her young and very smart daughter, "Tell me about how you feel in love with daddy."

"Are you sure you just want me to read you the little mermaid again?"

"No I have heard that too many times. Just tell me…..please." she begged.

Looking at that little face there was no way Bailey would say no to her, "Ok fine but I am just going to tell you a little tonight deal?"

"Deal." Hope agreed and laid back down and covered up.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl who was not very much older than you are right now. She lived at home with her mother and father and things werent always easy:

**25 years ago**

"I have to go Debra! It's my Job!" Mike Cooper yelled at his wife.

"Why do you have to go huh? Every time he shows up you take off. What about your daughter?" she yelled back.

"I am doing this to make sure she is safe! You use to understand that and you were right there fighting a long with me! What happened to you?"

"I became a mother Mike!" yelled Debra.

Five year old Bailey stood on the other side of the door listening to her parent fight like always. She blamed herself for the fighting. Her father always got to go out and her mother was always stuck at home with her. Sometime she thought about just running away from all the yelling. Maybe there lives would be happier.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for this. I have to get pack my bags." Mike said. He walked passed his young daughter and went up the stairs and Debra followed, "Don't you walk away from me!" she called to him.

Bailey wiped her little tears and ran out the front door. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a small boy and they both fell to the ground, "Watch where you're going?" he told her as he got up.

"You were in my way." Bailey said, "Who are you anyways?"

"Dean. Who are you?"

"Bailey Cooper. Why are you at my house?"

"My dad came to get something. I am just waiting on him out her because my brother is sleeping in the car." Dean said. Bailey walked over to the black car and looked inside to see a sleeping toddler.

"What's his name?"

"Sam...so why were you in such a hurry Bailey."

"I'm running away from home."

"Why?"

"My parents hate me and they always fight."

"That's why you are running away. Sound kind of selfish to me." Dean said and leaned against the car.

"What do you know?"

"More than you. What are you like three?"

"I am six and a half thank you very much. How old are you?"

"Seven so I know more than you."

"I don't care. I'm leaving." Bailey said and started to walk down the gravel driveway.

"Hold on a second." Dean said as he ran after her, "I can't let you leave."

"I didn't ask you."

"You would last one hour on your own out there."

"I have my bunny and she will keep me safe." Bailey said as she held up a pink bunny and Dean laughed, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you think a stuffed animal is going to protect you. You truly are a child."

"So are you and that means I don't have to listen to you." Bailey said and just as she was about to turn around but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Ok little bit just listen to me. It's not safe out there."

"Because of the monsters? I am not afraid of them."

"Yeah I know. You have the all powerful bunny." he laughed

"Don't make fun."

"Listen I think you just need to go back inside." Dean said and Bailey just stood there with her little arms crossed, "Please."

"And why should I. They don't want me in there and I don't want to here them fighting anymore." She said as she started to cry.

Dean put his arm around her, "You can just run away. You have to be brave. One day you will be old enough to do whatever you want plus I won't sleep well if I know you are out there wandering the streets so just do us both a favor and get back inside."

Bailey smiled up at the young boy, "You are kind of a smarty aren't you?"

"I have my moments."

"Bailey get inside now!" he mother yelled. Dean and Bailey looked up as her parent walked out the door.

Dean saw his father back at the car, "Dean come on." John said.

"That's my dad. I will see you around Bailey and try to behave or I will be back." He winked.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He said and walked over to the car and got inside. Bailey watched as he father just smiled over at her and got into his truck. When Bailey walked up the steps with her bunny her mother picked her up. "It looks like it's just me and you baby." She said as she kissed her on the head." Bailey knew she could never leave her mother. "Let me tell you something Bailey and even if you are young I want you to listen to me. Never ever fall in love with a hunter. He will only break your heart."

Bailey never understood what her mother meant but those words stuck with her over the years. Her father never came back home after that day and Bailey watched as he mothers heart broke more and more everyday until the one day she couldn't take it anymore and took her own life leaving Bailey in the care of her uncle Bobby. Bailey swore to herself that no matter what, she would never fall in love with a hunter.

_**So here is a new story that I decided to write. Also don't worry Bailey will not be telling her daughter all the details of her and Dean but you get that. Anyways please review for me. I would love to know if I should continue. Thank you! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: I just want to thank you guys for reviewing and those of you who alerted and added to favorites. I am really glad you liked the first chapter. The chapter will be mainly going through their story together with just a little present added in. So this chapter will be 5 years. Any questions just ask. Hope you like!**_

_**5 years later- Bailey age 10 Dean-12**_

Bailey was sitting in the living room doing her homework when her uncle walked into the house, "Sweetie, I have some friends coming over tonight and he had kids around your age."

"They are boys aren't they?" she asked.

Bobby laughed, "Yes they are but they are good kids I promise."

"Boys are mean and they smell funny. Do I have to play with them Uncle Bobby?"

"Do be mean Bailey. Just behave please."

"Fine I will be on my best behavior for you."

"That's my girl. Why don't you go get cleaned up for dinner." He told her. Bailey closer her book and went up stairs to do as he uncle asked. Over the years she had finally got use to living with him and she was starting to like living with him.

Once she finished washing her hands, she headed back down the stair and saw a very familiar man standing in the den, "Hey Bailey. How are you? It's been a long time."

Bailey just smiled, "Hi Mr. Winchester. It's good to see you again." She said and looked over at the two boys beside him. She smiled when she saw Dean standing there. "Hey Dean."

"Hey little bit." He said as she walked into the room.

"Bailey why don't you take these two upstairs and show them the guest room."

"Sure Uncle Bobby." She said and the two guys walked over to her.

"I'm Sam."

"I remember you but you were a baby. I'm Bailey." She said as she headed up the stair.

Once she showed them their room for the night she went back into her room to finish up some homework before dinner. It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Dean, "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure I guess. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just though I would come and catch up. Last time I saw you, you were trying to runny away with your pink bunny." He laughed.

"Mr. Fluffy, I remember that day." She said, "And you promised me you would be back again."

"And here I am." Dean said and he could tell something was bothering her "I'm sorry about your mom and your dad."

"Thanks." She said, "So how are you?"

"I'm good." He said and sat on her bed. "So do you like living with your uncle?"

"Its different but I like it. He isn't around a lot but when he is here we have fun."

"Hunting is a busy lifestyle."

"Do you hunt with your dad?"

"Sometimes." He said and Bailey smiled at him. The boy she was looking at would one day grown up to be a hunter and no matter how much she liked him now one day he would turn into a jerk.

"Maybe we should go see if dinner is ready." She said and got up suddenly and walked out of the room leaving Dean confused. Bailey knew it was better to shut him out now rather than get close to him even as a friend.

After dinner, Bobby and John walked outside to talk over a case while Bailey finished up the dished. Sam had already gone to bed and Dean decided he wanted to know why suddenly he was getting the cold shoulder. He walked into the kitchen a grabbed a coke from the fridge. "So dinner was good."

"Yes it was." She said never looking at him.

"Did I make you mad or something?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Because you are acting weird. You havent said a word since earlier in your room."

"I am not acting weird. I just need to get this done. I have school tomorrow so I need to get to bed soon."

"Sorry for bothering you." Dean said with an attitude.

"I didn't say that you were bothering me Dean."

"Well you are acting that way. I though we were friends." He said,

Bailey sighed and turned to him, "We are butI dont see getting close to soemone who just leaves so i think we just end it now."

"Well if thats they way you want to be then fine. I dont need you as a friend." he snapped at her.

"Fine becasue I dont nee you either." She said and walked up the stairs to her room. Dean wasn't sure what he did but he wasn't going to waste his time trying to figure out. Girls were so weird.

They next morning the Winchester headed out and Bailey didn't even get a goodbye from Dean and that's what she wanted. It would be better this way. Besides, what are the chances she would ever see him again? When she walked down the stairs she saw her uncle close the door, "Are they gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, John said goodbye and Dean left you this." He said and handed her a small bracelet. Brooke just looked down at it and smiled. She put it on her wrist and swore she would never take it off.

**Present Day**

"Ok baby I think that's enough for tonight." Bailey said to her daughter.

"You can't stop there Mommy. Does Dean ever come back? Wait he does because he is daddy."

"Yes baby but we will save that for another time."

"So is that the bracelet?" Hope asked and pointed at her mom's wrist.

"Yes it is now go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too mommy." She said and turned over. Bailey covered her up before turning off the light and walking out the door.

Just as she got down stairs, she saw Dean walked through the front door. She was relieved but she new that this didn't change anything. They had problem and the chances that they would work it out were getting slimmer by the day, "I didn't think you were coming back," she said with her arms crossed.

"I live here don't I?" he said as he shut the door, "Where is Hope?" he asked her and Bailey sighed when he said that because she was losing hope but she knew he meant their daughter, "she is already in the bed."

"Ok then. See you in the morning." He said and walked up the stairs. Bailey watched him go before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. She looked down at her bracelet and ran her fingers over it. She knew things would never been the same. Somewhere along the way they had forgotten what they were together and she wasn't sure she would ever remember.

When Dean walked up the stairs, he peeked into his daughter room, "Hey daddy." Hope called out and Dean turned on the lights.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I waited up on you." Dean smiled and walked farther into the room and over to the bed, "Mommy was telling me a story."

"She was. Let me guess, the little mermaid."

"Nope, they story of you guys and how you feel in love."

Dean just looked at the little girl, "What did she tell you?" he asked as he covered her up.

"Not much because she said I had to sleep now but you gave her a bracelet when she was ten."

"I remember that and your mother still wears it."

"I know because she said she would never take it off."

Is that so?"

"Uh huh and she said that she didn't think she would ever see you again but she did didn't she?"

"I'm still here aren't I? It wasn't for a long time but we saw each other again."

"Dad tell what happened…please!"

"Ok but just a little bit then you are going to sleep."

"Deal." The little girl said and dean took a deep breath. These were times that he hasn't though about in a long time but it was times he would never forget.

_**A/N: sorry it was short but when I update Thursday it will be longer. It will be ten years later and that's really when the story will pick up with how they got together. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**10 yrs later Bailey 20 Dean 22**

Dean pulled into Singer Salvage and got out of the car just as Bobby stepped out of his garage, "Hey Bobby."

"Hey Dean! Long time no see." Bobby said as he wiped the grease from his hand.

"Yeah I know. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop in and see how things were going around here."

"Well I can't complain. How's that dad of yours?"

"Same as always I guess."

"I heard about Sam going to college."

"Yeah" Dean said and scratched his head, "Dad doesn't really talk about it much. So do you mind if I crash here for a couple of days. I need to do some work on the car."

"I don't mind at all. Come on and we grab or beer and catch up."

"Sound good to me." Dean said and he followed Bobby in to the house. They spent the next few hours talking about hunting and everything else that had been going on in the last few years.

It was almost five at night when Bailey pulled up to the house. She grabbed her bag and walked into the house, "Uncle Bobby I'm home." She called out.

When Dean heard her voice he turned to see the beautiful young woman walk into the house, "We are in here sweetie." Bobby said.

Bailey walked into the den and smiled, "I'm sorry I did know you had company."

"Bailey you remember Dean don't you?"

Bailey just looked at the man for a second, "Dean Winchester. Of course I remember him." She said and walked over to him as he got of the couch. Bailey leaned in close and gave him a hug, "It's good to see you again."

"You too Bailey. It's been a long time." He said. She had really grown up over the year and she was beautiful. "How have you been?"

"I have been really good. How about you?"

"I can't complain."

"That's good to hear. Well I am going to for start dinner. Will you be joining us?"

"Yeah I think I will be staying here for a few days."

"Great well them I will go get started." She said and walked out of the room. When she got into the kitchen she stopped in her tracks. He was gorgeous. He had really grown up. She bit on her lip at she stood there thinking about him, "No Bailey stop. He is a hunter and he will be gone in a few days." She told herself. She just had to keep herself under control until then.

After dinner Bailey was in the kitchen washing the dishes Bobby was out finishing some work in the garage. She hadn't said much more but ever so often they would look up and their eyes would meet and they would look away. She looked down at her bracelet and smiled, "I still remember when I left that for you."

Bailey turned around and saw Dean standing at the door, "So do I." she said. "Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome. To be honest I don't think you liked me too much back then." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I liked you just fine Dean but I knew you had to leave soon so I didn't really want to get close to you."

"Is that right?" Dean said and sat at the table.

"Personally I didn't think I would see you again."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It's ok. I know I was just giving you a hard time. Dinner was great by the way."

"Thank you Dean." She said and turned back around.

"Is there anything I can do to help you? I mean I don't really do dishes but I can try."

"No thanks I got it." She said. She was beginning to get a little nervous with them being alone. "So Dean, how long are you going to be staying here?"

"I don't really know yet. Maybe a week or two if that's ok with you."

"Why would I care?" she asked and turned back around to him.

"I don't know. You seem like I'm making you uncomfortable or something."

"Not at all. We will be happy to have you here."

"Great. You know I was thinking, maybe if you wanted to me and you could go out and grab a bite sometime." He asked.

As Bailey looked at him she wanted to say yes but she couldn't. He was a hunter and to be honest she did trust herself with him. "I don't think so but thanks."

Dean was a little surprised, "You are telling me no?" he asked. "Well that's kind of rude."

"No I am not trying to be rube its just I don't think us going out is such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"We don't really have anything in common. I mean you are into hunting and I really don't care for it."

"How do you know? You haven't talked to me in ten years and even then you didn't want to talk."

"I know but…"

"I am not asking you to run away and marry me I am just asking you to go grab a burger as friends."

Bailey thought for a minute about this. Maybe he had a point. She was allowed to have friend. What harm could a burger do, "Ok Dean I have class in the morning but I get out at 12 so if you want to you can meet me at Dales Diner on 6th street."

"Sounds good to me." He said and got up from the table, "I will see you then." He said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs. Bailey just sighed. He heart told her she should go but there was just something about him.

**Present Day**

"So mommy told you no?" Hope laughed.

"Yes she did but she changed her mind." He smiled.

"Is that when you feel in love?"

"No its not."

"Then when?" the little girl asked.

Dean sat there for a minute. He didn't have an answer for that question. To be honest he had though about the moment he fell in love with Bailey in a long time. "Alright well I think that's enough for tonight. Go to sleep."

"Will you still be here in the morning daddy?"

"Yes baby. No just go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." She said as she rolled over. Dean covered her up and walked out the door.

He went back down stairs and saw his wife lying on the couch fast asleep. She had changed over the years or so he thought. Maybe it was him that was different. Hunting had consumed his life and he had put her though hell over the years and he knew that but he also felt that she knew what she had gotten herself into before they ever said I do.

Maybe going back and remembering their lives together would be a good thing for them. Either they would remember why they were in love and work things out or they would come to realize that they are no longer meant to be together. Either way they had to figure out something. They couldn't keep going the way they were going or they would end up hating each other and he didn't want that.

_***Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys gave me. Now that I am in the time I want to be things should come easier to me. The next chapter is when the story really begins. Please review and I will update as fast I can. Thank you so much!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

Dean walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and saw something else that caught his eye and smiled. Just like always Bailey left him the last piece of pie. He did even think twice before grabbing it and walking over to the table.

As he took the first bite he got to thinking about the first time him and Bailey had met for there non date and he smiled. Things were so much easier back then.

**Past**

Dean walked into the dinner and got a booth near the back. He looked up at the large clock on the wall and it was five minutes after twelve. He knew that Bailey would be there any minute. Every since he first saw her yesterday he couldn't get her off his mind. There was just something about her. "Can I get you something?" the waitress asked him with a smile on her face.

"Got any pie?"

"Best apple pie in the county." She replied.

"Sounds awesome." He said, "Can I get two please."

"Be back in a jiff." She said and walked back over to the counter. Dean rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. He was really liking this place already and when he looked up he saw Bailey walked through the door and began to like it even more.

She gave him a smile as she walked over to him carrying her book bag, "Sorry I'm late. My teacher was being a bitch today."

"That's got to suck."

"Yeah tell me about it. So how are you? I guess you slept alright last nigh."

"I doing just great. I uh, hope you like pie." He said.

"I love it. This place has the best apple pie ever. I swear I come here at least three times a week."

"Yeah I heard something about them having the best pie in the county so I got us a few pieces."

"Thank you." Bailey said and looked up to see the waitress walking back over to them, "Hey Miranda."

"Hey Bailey. I was wondering when you would be in here." She said and glanced over at Dean, "Who is your friend?"

"Oh Miranda this is Dean Winchester. He is an old friend of the family."

"Well nice to meet you Dean. I hope you will be sticking around for awhile." She said as she licked her lips. Bailey just rolled her eyes.

"I plan on staying as long as I can."

"I hope I see you again."

"I am sure you will." He said and Bailey was getting uncomfortable.

"Ok well nice to see you Miranda but I am sure you got work to do so I will talk to you later." Miranda smiled at Dean once more before going back to work. Bailey looked over at Dean and raised her eyebrow, "Do you flirt with everyone?"

Dean smiled at her, "How was that flirting?"

"It was trust me or at least she was trying to flirt with you."

"Yeah I picked up on that."

"Dont feel special. She flirts with anything with a dick."

"Wow you really know how to make a guy feel good." He laughed.

"Hey I am just being honest." Bailey said and took the first bite of her pie and let out a soft moan and Dean glared at her and felt his boxer begin to feel a little tighter, "This is so good."

"I can tell. Maybe I should leave you two alone." He grinned. "So Bailey, what have you been up to over the years?"

"Nothing as exciting as you I can assure you. I went to school, graduated and now I am in college. That's about it."

"Sounds fun. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You were born into a family of hunters right so did you ever think about going into the family business."

"Honesty… no because I never wanted to do that. I see what that life style can do to a person. I mean my dad was killed, my mom killed herself and Bobby…well he is bitter and lonely. So why would I want to waste my life do that." She said and it slipped her mind that Dean was a hunter, "I am so sorry. I did mean to offend you of I did."

"No its ok. I can see where you are coming from. Me, I just kind of fell into the job. Its all I have ever know so that's it."

"Do you like it? Being a hunter I mean."

"It has its ups and down. I mean I do get to travel a lot."

"That would be the only part I would like. I mean I use to go with Bobby until I was old enough to stay alone."

"Wait Bobby leaves you alone?"

"Yes Dean. I may not be a hunter but I know the rope and I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I can probably kick you ass." She smiled at him, taking another bite.

"Oh, is that so? Well maybe you should put your money where your mouth is sweetheart." He said to her.

"Maybe one day I will." The two of them just sat there looking at each other. Bailey was finding herself extremely attracted to Dean at this moment. She just kept telling herself that he would be gone in a few days. "So Dean what do you have planned for the rest of your visit?" she asked as she took another bite.

"Nothing really. I may help your uncle out with some cars but that's about it."

"Sounds fun. It must be nice to take a day off from being chased and all that."

Dean laughed, "You got that right. So what are your plans for the rest of the week Bailey?"

"Well I just had my last class this morning and I am done for a few month so I don't know I may just take it easy for a few days."

"Well maybe we can take it easy together." He smirked at her, "You know just as friends doing friend stuff."

"Oh and what is this friend stuff?" she asked when as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I don't know I don't have a lot of girls that are friend. Come to think of it I don't have a lot of friend period."

"Well then I guess I am your first." She said and looked at him, "Friend I mean."

"I know what you meant and you missed being the first by a long shot." He said and instantly regretted it, "I'm sorry that come out really wrong."

Bailey smiled, "Its ok Dean. We are friends and we should be able to take about things like that. Just maybe not in detail or anything." She added.

"Sounds likes like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said,

Just before Bailey was about to say something, she looked up and rolled her eyes, "Oh great."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing it just this guy that I really don't want to talk to right now."

"Who is it? Old boyfriend or something?"

"He wishes. He has asked me out about a dozen times but he isn't really boyfriend material if you get my drift."

The first thing that came to Dean's mind was that this guy was like him, "Oh got ya." Dean said just as the guy walked over to the table.

"Yo Bailey long time no see."

"Hey Keith."

"So you reconsider my offer yet?"

"Sadly no but thinks for asking." She said and rolled her eyes. Dean just looked at him. This guys though he was Gods gift to woman.

Dean cleaned his throat and the guy looked over at him, "I'm sorry Bailey I didn't know you were on a date."

"I'm not. Keith this is a friend of mine Dean." The two just looked at each other and Bailey felt a little uncomfortable, "Ok well thanks for saying hi but we really have to be going."

"What's the rush?" Keith asked as she got out of the seat.

"We have things to do but I will catch you later." Bailey said.

"Not if I catch you first." Keith winked.

It took everything Dean had not to punch that guy in the face just for being cocky but he didn't want to start something. He had a feeling that he was going to get what was coming to him really soon.

Dean followed Bailey out to the parking lot, "So do you need a ride back to the house." Dean asked, "No but I could use a ride back to my car if you don't mind." She asked.

"I don't mind at all." Dean smiled and they walked over to his car and got in.

**Present**

Dean got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. Just as he turned around he saw Bailey walked into the room, "I though I heard someone in here. I though it may have been Hope after the last piece of pie again.

"Nope just me." Dean said and leaned against the sink. "Bailey I have been thinking that maybe I should go stay with Bobby for a little while." He said.

Bailey felt her heart sink but she knew this was coming and maybe it would do them some good to be apart for a little while. "I think that's a good idea." She said.

Dean just looked at her. He hoped that she would beg him to stay but that was just wishful thinking. "Ok well…I guess I will head out tomorrow. I told Hope I would be here when she got up."

"Good. We can talk to her together then."

"Right. Well I will see you in the morning." Dean said before heading upstairs and into the guest room.

Bailey sat at the table and cried into her hands. Her marriage was falling apart and she seemed to be the only one that cared. Its true what they say, sometimes all good things must come to an end.

_**Thank you guys for reviewing. I was so happy to see them. I hope you liked this chapter and if so please please please review! Thank you so very much.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note:**__ Hey guys! I am so sorry it has been a long time since I updated. I had a bit of a car accident two months ago and broke my arm. Plus I finished a semester of school and then you have holidays. Things have busy but hopefully I'm back now lol. I hope you like the but date. Thank you guys very much for giving me reviews on that last chapter. It makes me a happy when I read them. Ok on to the __chapter now._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Present**_

The next morning, Bailey walked into the kitchen and saw the dirty plates on the counter and she rolled her eye. Dean knew did understand that the dished so _**in **_the dishwasher. Bailey placed them in the sink and grabbed the pans from under the stove and began to prepare breakfast. This would be the last morning they had breakfast as a family.

Hope got dressed for school and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was setting the table. "Good morning, mommy."

"Hi sweetie." Bailey said and forced a smile for her young daughter. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked.

"Yes I did." Hope said and sat down in her chair while Bailey finished setting the table. "Where's daddy?" she asked. "Is he still here?"

"I think he is still in the bed but he should be down soon." Bailey smiled and sat a plate in front of Bailey. "But you can go on and start eating. The bus will be here in thirty minutes."

"Ok but can you tell me more about you and daddy?" Hope asked. "He told me last night that you wouldn't go on a date with him. Did you not like him when you first met him or something?"

"He told you that? Well I liked your father just fine."

"Then why would you not go out with him?"

"Well…..I was more focused on getting a good education than dating boys. You should learn from me." Bailey smiled, "But I did agree to have lunch with him but only as friends."

"What happened after that? Did you fall in love?" Hope giggled.

"No we didn't. We had our pie and he drove me back to my car." Bailey said and put some eggs on Hope's plate.

"What did you guys talk about?" Hoped asked.

Bailey just looked down at her daughter and smiled. Who knew a two minute car ride could seem like forever.

_**Past**_

Bailey climbed in the car and closed her door and Dean followed. "You'll have to tell me where the hell I'm going." Dean said.

"Ok just pull out and take a left. Its only two blocks." Bailey said.

"And you walked here?" Dean asked her. "Why did you just drive?"

"It was good exercises." She smiled, "Plus I didn't want to lose my parking spot. I still have one class to go to and then I am all done until Monday."

"So….you um, got big plans for the weekend?" Dean asked her.

"Not really. I mean there is this campus party I was invited to tonight but I really don't want to go that. It's not really my thing. I mean if I want to drink and see people rub up against each other I'll just get a case of beer and rent a porno or something." Bailey joked.

"Really? Do you watch porn often?" Dean laughed.

"No I was just saying." Bailey smiled, "So what are your plans?" she asked him.

"I told Bobby I would help him work on a few cars so he can earn some extra cash. After that I really don't have anything going on. Looks like I'll be watching that porn with you." Dean winked.

"Alright well you get the movie and I'll bring the popcorn and beer."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm always up for new ideas." Dean winked and when he saw Bailey's mouth drop open he laughed, "I'm kidding with you."

"Oh…ok good. I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable." She smiled. "But seriously….if you want to watch a non NC-17 movie with me that would be cool. Bobby usually falls asleep about thirty minutes into it."

"That sound like a good idea but no chick flicks." Dean said.

"Ok. I'll stop by after school and pick one." Bailey smiled and looked back to the road, "Turn into this parking lot here." She said.

Dean did what she said and drove over to where her car was parked and pulled into the spot next to her. He couldn't believe it but he actually had a good afternoon with her. It was nice to talk to a girl with a brains and beauty. There was something about her that interested him. It wasn't about sleeping with her and that shocked him. He only has though about her naked three times. That's low for him. Maybe it was a sign.

"So thank you from bringing me back." Bailey said.

"Thanks for having lunch or well pie with me. I had a good time and hey I don't think I hit on you once." Dean smiled.

"I noticed." Bailey said. "I'm not sure how I should take that." She smiled at him.

"Take it as a good thing." Dean assured her.

"Good to know." Bailey said, "Well I have to go but I guess I'll see you later on tonight."

"Looking forward to it." Dean said. "See you later."

"Bye." Bailey said and got out of the car with the biggest smile on her face. He was actually a decent guy. To bad all they could ever be was friends.

_**Present**_

"I think daddy liked you a lot." Hope said.

"Why do you think that?" Bailey asked.

"Because he let you ride in his car. Daddy loves his car and he let you ride in it so I think he liked you." Hope said and took a bite of her eggs.

"You are a very smart girl." Bailey said.

"I know." Hope said.

Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Hope and Bailey both eating breakfast at the table. He was going to miss this but what they were doing was for the best and he knew it. Bailey wasn't happy anymore and all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. "Morning." He said and walked over and kissed Hope on the head.

"Morning daddy." Hope said.

Bailey looked up at Dean and he was looking back at her. Now was as good of a time as any to talk to their daughter. Dean took and seat and looked at Bailey.

"Hope…me and your dad need to talk to you about something." Bailey said. "He is going to stay with Uncle Bobby for a little while."

"But why?" Hope asked and looked at Dean. "Don't you like it here with us?"

"I love it here but you see me and your mom thinks that it's best that I go live with him because….." Dean stopped and looked at Bailey.

"Because Bobby hasn't been feeling well and Daddy is going to help him out." Bailey said.

"But you are coming back right?" Hope asked, "When he feels better?"

Dean didn't want to break her heart by telling her he didn't no and it wasn't looking good so he said, "I'll be back when everything is better."

Just then they heard the bus pull up and honk the horn. Hope grabbed her princess book bag, kissed her parents, and ran out the door.

Bailey got up from the table and carried hers and Hopes plates and washed them off. Dean got up and walked over to her, "So I guess I'm going to go now."

"Don't you want to at least eat first?" Bailey asked.

"I'm not hungry." Dean said and looked at her. All she had to do was ask him to stay and he would.

'_I don't want you to go'_ Bailey thought to herself and all she wanted him to do was ask to stay.

"I'll call Hope tonight." Dean said and walked out of the kitchen.

Bailey listened as the front door slammed and the tears came rolling out. This was the last time she would ever see him in the morning. When he walked out that door she knew it was over. At least they would always have their memories.

* * *

_**It's a little shorter than what I wanted but I'm still working out my ideas but they will get longer. I hope you liked it and if you could, please review. Thank you so much.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note:**__ So I know that I suck and I am so sorry for not updating. You know when you have one of THOSE days? Yeah that has been my life for the past few months. But all is better not so woohoo for that. Ok this isn't much but I am just getting back in the swing for things. So anyways more flashbacks. Here is movie night._

* * *

**Present Day- Dean and Bailey's house**

Just like he said Dean called Hope that night and told her good night and made her feel a little better by telling her that he would be home soon. He wasn't sure if that was the truth or not but the last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

Bailey tucked in her young daughter and turned out the light but not before checking her closet and under head bed for monster. She blamed Dean for that one. He wasn't the best at telling bedtime stories. Maybe she should blame the late John for that one.

Bailey made sure all the doors where locked just like Dean told her. He was still convinced she didn't know how to do anything without him. Maybe it was the truth but it was about time she learned to make it on her own. She wasn't sure if Dean would ever be back. Only time would tell.

After drinking a glass of warm milk to ease her nerves, Bailey turned off the living room light and headed off the bed. She walked into her room and it felt empty. No boots on the floor, no towel that Dean refused to put in the hamper, and worst of all-no Dean. Tears sprang from her eyes as she cut off the light and climbed into the large empty bed alone.

Bailey rolled over on her left side and touch the place were Dean would lay every night. She remembered how he once held her tight and told her that he would always love her, how he would always be there for her, how he would always protect her. So much for promises. She should have known from the beginning that a guy like him could never love one woman for the rest of his life. She was still unsure of what she did but maybe it was best she didn't know. Maybe he just found another to make him happy. That very thought killed her inside.

Bailey rolled over on her left side and closed her eyes. This may be the start of a whole new life for her. The first night they say was always the hardest.

**Present Day-Bobby's house**

Dean sat on the couch in the den with a beer in his hand. He didn't even have the TV on. He really wasn't in the mood to do anything. His life was falling apart and he didn't know how to fix. He had done something to make Bailey think he didn't love her and maybe he did do something but he didn't know what that thing was or how to fix what he broke. Sure his life was a living hell after Sam died but he always thought she understood that.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bobby asked when he walked into the room and flipped on the lights.

"Not really nothing to talk about." Dean said and brought the beer bottle to his lips. "Even if I told you what was going on your would call me an asshole and take her side so why bother?"

"I am on no ones side but Hopes. She is the one really suffering here. Personally I think you and Bailey are being selfish but that's just me." He said and took a seat at his old wooden desk.

"Selfish? How the hell am I selfish? I am giving her what she wants. She wasn't out do I'm out. What am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"Whatever you have to do, boy. You aint as innocent as you claim to be and neither is she. You are both pigheaded and you know it. Neither is willing to say _I was wrong_."

"Why should I say?" Dean asked. "why do I have to be the one to waist my time trying to fix this marriage if its not what she wants."

"How do you know what she wants? Have you asked?" Bobby asked and Dean just looked away, "That's what I thought. Seems to me that you two need to take a step back and remember what's important. You two are throwing a pitty party and you two are the only people on the guest lit. Grow up! You two have a daughter and need to remember that." Bobby said and got up, "If it doesn't work out at least you can say you tried to fix it."

Dean sat there and watched as bobby turned the light off and walked out the room. Maybe he was right but him and Bailey both needed time to think about what they are fighting for. Maybe they needed time to remember what made them…them.

**Past- Bobby's house**

It was just after eight when Bailey walked back into her uncles house. "I'm home" she called out, "I got stuck in traffic."

"Hey." Dean said and walked out of the den, "Bobby took off for the night."

"Oh well ok then." Bailey said and hung up her bag, "So I got a movie."

"What did you get?" he asked.

"I got a few things. I thought we could have a scary movie night althought nothing I really got is scary to me. I mean we know whats really out there."

"Sounds great. I got something too." Dean said and Bailey followed him into the kitchen and Dean opened the fridge, "Beer for me…no pressure and all the junk food you can eat."

"Sounds great." Bailey smile. "Shall we then?"

"After you." Bailey smiled walked over and grabbed the tub of rocky road ice cream and a spoon, "don't you think you should get a bowl?"

"No." Bailey said to him with a smile on her face. "Why mess up another dish?"

"Alright then." Dean said and grabbed a second spoon from the drawer. This was going to be a great night with lost of possibilities.

**xx..oo..xx..oo..xx..oo..xx..oo..xx..oo..xx..oo..xx**

After watching Scream, The Exorcist, and Hellraiser, and finishing the carton of ice cream, Dean and Bailey sat there leaned back on the couch.

"I shouldn't have done that." Bailey groaned.

"I am never eating ice cream again." Dean said.

"But it was fun." Bailey smiled over at him, "I had fun at least."

"Me too. I mean the movies we crappy but it was fun." Dean smiled at her. Bailey bit on her lower lip and looked over at the clock. **2a.m.**

"Wow I had no idea it was this late. I better clean up and head to bed." She said and got up from the couch and grabbed their trash.

"I'll help. I made half the mess after all." Dean said and gathered up his beer bottles.

He followed her into the kitchen and dumped the stuff in the trash can. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I thought I would help Bobby out around here. That's about it. Why?" she asked.

Dean looked into her eyes and went for it, "Go out with me."

Bailey sighed and walked around him to the sink, "I thought I told you. I don't date hunters."

"I'm not asking you to marry me here. I just want one date. Plus you might have fun."

"I don't know. I don't just think we should cross that line. I like you but…."

"But what? Afraid you might fall for me or something?" he smiled at her and leaned on the counter.

"Nope. You aren't my type."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of. Just go out with me one time and I will never ask again unless you want me to. Come on."

Bailey had a feeling she may regret this but looking into those eyes she found it hard to say no to him.

"One date and that's it. We go out just as friends." She said.

"Sounds good to me. You can show me around." Dean said.

"Ok. Seven good for you?"

"Perfect."

"Ok." she smiled.

"Ok he smiled.

"Well I think I am going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Bailey." Dean said and watched her walk out of the room. He smiled to himself. He saw something different in her and it drove him crazy. He had never really on a date before but there was a first time for everything.

* * *

_**I would love to hear what you think so please review. I hope to have more soon for you. Thanks to all of you.**_


End file.
